Over
by xoxOdile
Summary: [songfic] Robin after being rejected by Amon.


This fic is about a very angsty and suicidal Robin Cena (sp?) after she is rejected by Amon. If you don't like fics on suicide and stuff like that, please don't read. I've tried to give it a nice enough ending, but I'm warning you now, they don't live happily ever after.

Disclaimer: All characters from Witch Hunter Robin belong to their respective owner(s) and creator(s), and the song "Over" belongs to Lindsay Lohan.

x

Over

Robin sat, arms folded around her knees, looking out the window. Rain beat mercilessly against the glass window, but the fifteen year-old found it somehow comforting. A tear slid from one of her dull, green eyes, and landed with a splat on the floor.

_I watched the walls around me crumble  
But its not like that will build them up again _

It had been earlier that day, maybe a few hours. But to Robin, it felt like centuries.

_"Amon… wait up…"_

_She tried to catch up to him in the STN-J building, wanting to talk to him. To ask him what exactly that kiss was about. _

_The tall man paused, and turned to look at her. His cold eyes showed no emotion as always, and he seemed to be impatient to leave._

_"What is it? I need to go."_

_Robin fought to catch her breath, then tried to think of what to say. Easier said than done. _

_"I wanted to ask you… about that… that…" The word simply would not leave her mouth. But he seemed to know what she was talking about._

_"That was a mistake. It never should have happened."_

_Robin had to choke back a gasp. Just minutes ago he'd kissed her with so much passion she'd felt her world light on fire…_

_"…in fact, I advise you to forget the whole thing." His eyes remain cold as steel, and she could find no traces of remorse or sympathy in them for her. Fighting back tears, Robin turned and ran, never bothering to look behind her. If she had, she would've seen his cold eyes soften momentarily, allowing a tinge of emotion in. Sorrow. And regret._

_So here your last change for redemption  
So take it while it lasts 'cause it will end _

Tears were now freefalling from her face, and she made no attempt to hide it. The only ones that were there to see her were the raindrops and her reflection in the glass, both which seemed to be mocking her. In a fit of rage, she brought her fist down into the glass. The sheer force was enough to shatter it, sending pieces of glass flying past her face. One nicked her just below the eyelid, and she blinked away the pain. Rain now poured into her apartment, washing away the blood.

_And my tears are turning into time _

_I've wasted trying to find _

_A reason for goodbye _

Slowly, a feeling of calm came over her. Calm before the storm. She lifted up a hand, and delicately wiped away the rest of the blood. She silently inspected the fluid that now coated her two fingers, and gently rubbed her two fingers in it. Then, with a decisive look on her face, she walked into the kitchen.

_  
I can't live without you  
Can't breathe without you _

_I dream about you honestly  
Tell me that it's over  
Because the world is spinning and I'm still living  
It wont be right if were not in it together _

The lamp was flung with amazing accuracy into the wall, leaving a huge dent in its wake. Crashing could be heard in neighboring rooms as she hurled pieces of furniture against other pieces of furniture, such as chairs and tables. In the midst of her tantrum, Robin fell to her knees, and sobbed into her arms. Her hands clawed at the floor, and she wondered vaguely why she was making such a mountain out of a molehill. Oh yeah. Because she loved him. And with that realisation, she began her rampage once again.

_Tell me that it's over  
And I'll be the first to go _

"Hey, Amon! Amon!"

Amon whirled around for the second time that day, although this time it wasn't to his partner. He regarded Sakaki with the same cold, bored expression he used for everyone, and waited for the young man to say something.

"Michael just reported some heavy witch activity downtown," said Sakaki. "We should go check it out. Say, where's Robin?"

Amon said nothing, instead choosing to turn and walk away sharply. Doujima watched as Amon walked away, then turned to Sakaki.

"What's his problem?" she asked.

"I have no clue," came the reply.

_  
Don't want to be the last to know  
Don't want to be the one to chase you  
But at the same time your the heart that I call home  
I'm always stuck with these emotions  
And the more I try to feel the less I'm whole_

Amon decided to walk to Robin's apartment and apologize to her. He really had no right to say what he did earlier, and he silently hoped she forgave him.

_Robin's not one to hold a grudge…_

But as he neared the building, he felt a deep sense of foreboding. The feeling upgraded to pure fear when he saw the small, wisps of smoke escaping the upstairs window, and he quickly drew out his cell to call for backup.

_My tears are turning into time  
I've wasted trying to find _

_A reason for goodbye _

Robin sat in the middle of her burning apartment, watching with wild eyes as the flames crept up the walls. She slackened her grip on the heavy knife she held in her left hand, and gently stood up. The knife dangled as she carried it to the front door, became rigid as she tightened her grip once again. Just as the door opened, she raised the knife high over her head.

_  
I can't live without you  
Can't breathe without you _

_I dream about you honestly  
Tell me that it's over  
Because the world is spinning and I'm still living  
It wont be right if were not in it together _

Amon kicked the door open just as Robin prepared to plunge the knife deep into her gut. He knocked the knife from her and wrestled the young woman to the floor. She was incredibly strong for someone her age. The knife had been knocked into the far corner of the room, and Robin tried to crawl after it. Despite all the smoke, Amon followed her, and managed to grab her ankles just before she reached it. Robin fought vainly, but Amon managed to retain his grip on her.

"Let me go!" she cried, kicking out and managing to land one blow to his torso.

"No! Not before you listen to me!" Amon's eyes were no longer cold and cruel. Now they had a panicked, pleading look to them. Robin was momentarily shocked, and he took the chance to pull her to him, and lock her in a tight embrace. "There's something I need to tell you…"

_Tell me that it's over  
And I'll be the first to go _

Sakaki, Doujima and the others waited outside for Amon's signal. Getting none, they began to get nervous. Sakaki began to pace.

_I wonder what could be keeping them…_ thought Doujima. Minutes ticked by, and there was still no response.

"I'm going in!" said Miss Karasuma, and without waiting for a response, she ran inside.

_Yeah I'll be the first to go_

_Don't wanna be the last to know_

Robin sobbed into Amon's chest, and the older man looked down at the girl in his arms.

"Robin…" he said quietly, but she interrupted him.

"I love you," she sobbed. "I love you."

A pained expression appeared on Amon's face. The words he wanted to say so badly felt like they were lodged in his throat, and the smoke filled apartment didn't help much. "I… I…"

_  
My tears are turning into time  
I've wasted trying to find _

_A reason for goodbye _

Miss Karasuma ran up the stairs to Robin's apartment, closely followed by Sakaki and Doujima.

"Evacuate everyone in this building!" she cried. "Now!"

Silently, Miss Karasuma prayed that it wasn't too late.

_  
I cant live without you  
Can't breathe without you _

_I dream about you honestly  
Tell me that its over  
Because the world is spinning and I'm still living  
It wont be right if were not in it together _

"I love you."

The words escaped his mouth just as the smoke finally got to him, and with pain and wonder in her eyes, Robin looked up at him. His last sight was of her small face gazing into his before everything went black, and he collapsed. Robin choked back another sob, and rushed to his side. She checked for a pulse and quickly attempted CPR, but it was too late.

_Gone…_

The word echoed in her head, and tears spilled out of her eyes. Robin looked down, bottom lip trembling, then crawled over to the discarded knife in the corner. The smoke was getting to her, but she would make sure that it wouldn't take her life. No, she was going with him.

And with one last look at her love, she plunged the knife deep into her gut, then collapsed atop of him.

_Tell me that it's over_

x

Please R/R. Constructive criticism welcome, just don't overdo it.


End file.
